


Basketball

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5 times vs 1 time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Prompt:“hi! i have prompt for you! can you make like a future yousana where everytime sana is angry, yousef will try to make her smile by playing basketball (since it seems like a recurring theme). Takk!!”or5 times Yousef made Sana smile with basketball and the one time Sana did





	Basketball

The first time was when she was 17. They hadn’t talked in a week, she had found out that he wasn’t muslim and decided to cut him off of her life, or at least she tried.

But then one day he called her, her brother was drunk and needed her help. After taking Elias to a safe place Yousef had insisted on walking Sana home. Somehow they had ended in a basketball court and they played until they were too tired to continue. At first Sana had tried so hard to keep her distance, to keep her façade but as soon as they started playing she forgot about all the obstacles that were between them and just went along with it, smiling and laughing like she hadn’t in a week. After that they sat and talked about religion and about their lives. They ended the evening with a walk and a battle of stares and smiles that both of them won. She would always remember that day as the first time Yousef used basketball to make her smile.

 -x-

The second time wasn’t long after the first one. Sana had passed three awful weeks.  She had seen him kissing Noora, her best friend, and her whole world had collapsed on the same day. She decided to isolate herself once more. She stopped talking to her friends, she stopped talking to Elias and of course she stopped talking to Yousef. She thought that any possibility that she might have had to be with him had died in the exact moment Yousef’s lips had touched Noora’s.

By the time that Saturday morning came she had already lost hope.

She had been playing basketball in the backyard of her house, failing to score one single shot when he arrived. He took the ball and dared her to go and get it from him. At first she refused, she didn’t want to talk to him nor play with him. But after he insisted she sighed and tried to take the ball from him. Eventually the banter became a basketball game, Sana vs Yousef. She didn’t know the exact moment when it happened but one minute she was angry at him and the next one she was smiling, almost laughing, feeling so grateful to be with him. Then Elias interrupted them and Sana’s smiled faded but she would always remember that day as the second time Yousef used basketball to make her smile.

 -x-

The third time that it happened Sana and Yousef had been dating for a few months. After they had solved all their problems, especially the ones that included Noora, they had decided to give their relationship a chance. They started to spend more and more time together. Mondays and Saturdays were their days. On Mondays Yousef, who didn’t work that day, would pick Sana at school and walk her home but they never went straight home. They would always stop at a park or something like that, just to talk and catch up. Then, on Saturday morning Yousef was always at the Bakkoush’s. At first his excuse was that he was there to see Elias but after awhile he stopped pretending and he went straight to see Sana as soon as he arrived, making Elias a little jealous but proud at the same time.

On a Wednesday, Sana got the results of the chemistry mock exam she had done the week before. She had known from the moment that she had done it that she was going to fail, being honest she hadn’t studied that much since it was just a mock exam, but still she had a shred of hope that maybe she would pass the exam, but she didn’t. She came home that day feeling really down about it. She thought about telling Yousef but she didn’t want to worry him, it was just a test. Didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. She was in her room trying to think about something else when her phone beeped.

….

 

She stood up and walked to her window frowning.  When she looked outside she saw him standing in her backyard, a ball in his hands, smiling at her. She shook her head in disbelief and turned around to leave the house.

He was in the same spot when she got to the backyard.

**_“What are you doing here?”_** she asked

**_“Elias told me you were sad, I’m here to make you happy”_** he said shrugging as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

**_“I’m not sad, I’m okay”_** she said rolling her eyes

**_“Really? Then smile”_** he said raising an eyebrow

**_“I don’t feel like smiling right now. But that doesn’t mean that I’m sad”_** she said crossing her arms

**_“Sure”_** he nodded **_“Let’s play”_**

He offered the ball to her but she didn’t take it.

**_“Come on Sana! You love basketball”_ **

**_“I need to study”_ **

**_“No, you don’t. You need to have fun.”_ **

She shook her head exasperated, that boy never gave up.

**_“I’ll let you win”_** he said winking at her

**_“Let me win? I don’t need you to let me win, I’m better than you”_** she said smirking

**_“Is that a smile?”_** he said pointing at her **_“Is Sana Bakkoush actually smiling?”_**

He opened his mouth and widened his eyes as if he was shocked

**_“Shut up and give me the ball”_** she said taking it from him and bouncing it on her way to the court **_“Are you playing or what?”_**

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She smiled at him and moved her head telling him to join her.

They began to play and before she realized she had forgotten about the exam. When they finished both of them were so exhausted to even stand and her legs ached the following day but she would always remember that day as the third time Yousef used basketball to make her smile.

 -x-

The fourth time Yousef’s tactic work was when they had been married for 5 months. Sana had gone to Yousef’s work to give him a surprise and saw something she didn’t like.

She had acted like it hadn’t bothered her but Yousef knew her better than that and by the time they arrived home he had already asked her a hundred times if she was upset.

**_“I told you Yousef, I don’t care”_ **

**_“But you do, you clearly do”_ **

**_“I don’t”_** she said crossing her arms on her chest.

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

**_“I just don’t see why she had to invite you to have a coffee with here that’s all”_** she said shrugging

**_“I’ve told you, she has recently divorced her husband and her daughter, Emmelie, is one of my students. She’s been through a rough time with her parents’ divorce and I’ve been helping her with the homework. Her mom was only thanking me and I refused her offer”_ **

**_“She could’ve just said thank you”_** Sana said rolling her eyes.

**_“Are you jealous?”_** he said smiling

**_“No”_ **

**_“I think you are”_ **

**_“I’m not”_** she said dryly and turned her back to him

**_“Oh come on”_ **

He approached her and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

**_“You know I love you and I only have eyes for you, my beautiful and strong wife”_ **

**_“You’re too cheesy”_** she said shaking her head

**_“You make me cheesy”_** he said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, then he whispered in her ear **_“Besides, she’s not my type. I bet she doesn’t even know how to play basketball”_**

**_“Of course she doesn’t”_** Sana said matter-of-factly

**_“And you’re the best at it”_** he said

**“ _Of course I am”_**

She turned around on his arms so she could face him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on his lips

**_“And I’m going to kick your ass at it right now”_** she said smiling at him

She pulled away from him and made her way to their backyard, ready to blow off some steam.

Yousef would tease her again and again during the following years about that time that she got jealous of a random mom from his school, but she would always remember that day as the fourth time Yousef used basketball to make her smile.

-x-

The fifth time it happened was the first day Sana and Yousef left their daughter, Leila, at the nursery.

Sana had tried to avoid that day for so long. She kept saying that she could stay at home and take care of her daughter but Yousef had insisted that they should take her to the nursery so Sana could go back to her job. He knew how much she loved being a surgeon and how she had missed it since Leila had been born. After a lot of time insisting Sana finally gave up and accepted.

But when the day came she was really upset. They got up early in the morning and took Leila to the nursery. They had a talk with the woman who would take care of her. Sana had to admit that she seemed really nice and responsible. After they left the place –it had taken Sana at least 15 minutes to say goodbye to her daughter- she felt a pain in her chest. She already missed Leila.

Yousef noticed instantly that something was wrong with his wife.

**_“Hey, she’ll be okay”_** Yousef said putting his arm around her as they walked down the street

**_“She’s so little, she needs her mother”_** Sana said almost pouting

**_“Her mother will be there for her in a few hours right when she finishes her job”_ **

**_“She’ll think we’ve abandoned her”_ **

**_“Sana, she can’t even talk, she won’t notice that we’re not there”_ **

**_“Are you saying that my daughter doesn’t love me?”_** Sana said stopping in the middle of the street dramatically

**_“Of course she loves you and you love her and I love you and her and we’re a perfect little family that loves each other. But she has to go to the nursery and you need to go back to work, you love your job and you’ve missed it, haven’t you?”_ **

**_“Yes…but now I miss her”_** Sana said biting her lip

**_“I know, I miss her too”_** he said taking Sana’s face in his hands and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her face on his chest closing her eyes.

**_“We’ll get used to it. And they’re going to take care of her, I promise, she’ll be alright”_ **

He felt her nodding on his chest and hugged her tighter. He then placed his hands on her arms and took a step backwards so he could look at her.

**_“Hey, we don’t have to be at work for at least another hour. What do you say Bakkoush, do you want to play basketball?”_** he asked

**_“I’ve just left my daughter alone with some stranger and you’re asking me if I want to play basketball?”_** she said patting him on his chest

**_“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m asking. I want to play basketball with my beautiful and lovely wife”_ **

She squinted at him and pressed her lips together trying to hold the smile that was threatening to take over her lips. He leaned closer and kissed her nose tenderly. She couldn’t hold any longer and smiled widely at him.

**_“Okay, let’s play. But you know you’re going to lose”_ **

**_“I’m used to it”_** he said shrugging.

She would always remember that day as the first day she spent apart from her daughter, and also, as the fifth time Yousef used basketball to make her smile.

 -x-

He had been really stressed out about work lately. The school he worked at was thinking about becoming a private school. He didn’t have anything against private schools as a general thing, but most of the families that had their kids at his school were humble families that couldn’t afford the tuition the school was considering to ask their students.

From the moment the headmaster of the school had told him about their idea he had started to try to get everyone on board, teachers, parents, journalists, anyone he could access to. He had to at least try to get the school board to reconsider their idea.

Sana had been so supportive, she had been there since moment one, trying to help him with everything he needed. He had spent hours and hours on his desk working and not once had she complained.

He sighed and placed his phone on the table. He had just finished a call with one of the parents that wanted to give them his support. He looked at his computer to check if he had new email, he was waiting for the answer of a newspaper he had contacted. He was so focused on it that he didn’t hear Sana entering the room.

**_“Hey”_** she said walking around the desk and leaning on it next to him **_“How is it going?”_**

**_“I’ve finished the calls for today”_ **

**_“Then you can come outside?”_** she asked smiling

**_“I’m waiting for some emails, actually”_** he said with an apologetic look

**_“But the emails will be there in a few hours too, right?”_** she said tenderly brushing his hair with her fingers **_“You’ve been working really hard, you deserve a break”_**

**_“I don’t know if I can allow myself a break”_** he said closing his eyes

**_“Of course you can”_** she said standing up **_“And I have an idea of what we can do”_**

She unzipped her hoodie to show him the basketball jersey she was wearing. She turned around so he would see exactly which basketball jersey she was wearing. Yousef slowly smiled when he saw his surname, “Acar” on the back of her jersey.

Not long after they got married Yousef bought two basketball jerseys, one for each of them. On the back of hers it said Acar while on the back of his it said Bakkoush. She teased him non-stop for two days about the cheesiness of it but secretly she loved it.

**_“I knew you loved it”_** Yousef said

**_“Meh, it’s alright. Now go get yours and join me in the back yard. We have a surprise for you”_** she said winking at him and leaving the room

They were all there waiting for him, with their backs to him so he could read the jerseys. He looked at Sana’s first, “Acar” still in her back. Then he saw Leila, who was 7, and Khaled, who was 5, standing at each side of Sana, in their jerseys you could read “Acar-Bakkoush” and Yousef thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Even little Hakim who was barely 1 year old and couldn’t even walk yet was there sitting on the grass with the same jersey as his siblings. But what really made him laugh was Carrot, their dog, he also was wearing a jersey and he was running from one side to another really excited.

**_“You’re the cheesiest family ever”_** he said laughing

**_“We learned from the best”_** Sana said turning around **_“Now who wants to kick daddy’s ass?”_**

The kids yelled excited to play with their parents.

From that moment, it became a tradition that every time someone in the family was sad they would fix it with a family basketball game. But that, that was the first day Sana used basketball to make Yousef smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!!  
> Thanks for reading♥


End file.
